Rememberance of Wish House
by prhoads3
Summary: Jo is an abused girl with no memory of her past or her family. the answers she finds leads her to Silent Hill, Wish House, the Water Prison and Cedar Grove. However will the cost of these answers and the pieces of her past come at the price of her boyfriend and best friend?


The rain started as I pulled into the lot of Black Dragon Books and Music. Fat drops of moisture splattered my windshield like invisible bird droppings. They involved into a torrent sheet of blinding rain, tattooing my car roof. To add to the misery, a gale force wind kicked up as I opened my car door. Bracing myself, I dashed hell-bent across the cratered lot.

Safe under the awning, I huddled in my trench coat as I unlocked the employee only entrance.

Some punk had inked the black door with an inverted pentagram. Sighing, I entered into a dimly lit store room. Dodging by a stack of boxes, I walked into a narrow hallway. A multitude of chewed up movie posters plastered the cobalt blue walls. My shoes squeaked across the checkered linoleum that peeled like a sunburn. The air felt stuffy, heavy with the scent of mildew and sour milk

"I don't give a rat's dick" a high pitched voice sounded from a door to my left. "You didn't reimburse me for those damaged books" peeking through a crack in the door, I watched my boss slowly turn beet red. When Mike lost his temper, Attila the Hun would cower in fear. "Look, either I get my money or I'll find another dealer" he slammed a pudgy hairy fist down, garbage quivering on his desk

"Pillsbury Doughboy crossed with bigfoot" I chuckled, pulling back before I encountered his wrath

Two steps down; I entered the break room, clocked in and headed to the front of the store. As I walked behind the counter, I heard the back door opening. Peering down the hall, I saw my girlfriend Jo storm in cloaked by a tornado of leaves and paper.

Since meeting her freshman year, we remained inseparable. Being together for two years, I learned to read her like a book. Even the slightest change I could pick up on. As I watched, Jo headed straight for the bathroom. Encased in a teal hooded jacket, she hung her head close to her chest. Both hands were buried deep in her ratty jeans. Judging by how clipped her steps were, she wanted to avoid detection at all costs. I concluded that something bad had happened and I if I was a betting man, I could guess what.

"Jo, come on open up" I said, knocking softly on the bathroom door. Though I've done this many times in the past, I couldn't hide my panic for long. When Jo became upset, she had the tendency to cut herself. She attempted suicide once which nearly killed me in the process. Placing my ear on the door, I heard a muffled go away.

"Please, it's me Seth" Again, I heard the muffled go away. I jiggled the handle but found it locked no surprise. Made of cheap plywood, the door could easily be kicked in. If I did, I would make the situation worse.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mike hollered, stepping out of his office. In one hand, he held a half-eaten bagel, cream cheese plopping on the floor. The other hand skimmed through his wispy blond hair. Poppy seeds littered his retina burning orange shirt like ants. Wiping his meaty jowls, he approached only I waved him off.

"Let me handle this okay" I replied, my six two lanky frame staring down at his five six beefy body.

Though he seemed concerned, Mike's patience with Jo was wearing thin

"Go back. I've got this"

Mike started to speak, puffing out his chest. Shaking my head, I pointed to his office. Though he hated admitting defeat, Mike deflated glaring at me as he waddled off. As he slammed his door, I heard should fire you both. With the troll back in his cave, I turned my attention back to Jo.

"Please open up. Unless you want me to send Mike in" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Jo detested Mike even more than me, calling him a gelatinous glob of lard.

_"He just makes my skin crawl when he stares at me. I've afraid to be alone with him_" She told me one day after work.

Finally, I heard hushed footsteps then the lock clicking. Breathing a sigh of relief, I entered the bathroom. A drunken artist had vomited an array of psychedelic oranges and yellows on the walls. One look and the need to scream in madness arose. They clashed horribly with the lime green linoleum which buckled in humps. The faint pungent smell of weed hung dense in the closet sized bathroom

Crouched in the corner by the toilet, Jo buried her face when I approached her. Clasped in her arms, Sad Bear poked its fuzzy head up from the folds of her jacket. The equivalent of a stress ball, Jo carried him everywhere.

"Hey, everything ok?" I calmly said as I knelt in front of her. Touching her knee, she cringed so I backed away.

"Jo, please look at me please" Again, Jo failed to look at me so I resorted to drastic measures. "Josephine Maria, look at me"

At the sound of her full name, she snapped her head up. Jo hated her name, deeming it a name suitable for an old person.

Concealed by her hood, I couldn't see her face clearly. Apologizing, I pleaded with her to lower her hood. Helping her to her feet, Jo sat down on the toilet, sighing deeply. Pulling back her hood like an artist revealing a piece, I braced for the result. When the hood fell away, my stomach clenched at the sight before me.

"Jesus Jo" I hissed through clenched teeth. Swallowing bile, my head spun as I tried comprehending the horror before me.

For the first eight years of her life, Jo lived in a Brahams orphanage. She lived contently enough despite never knowing her real parents. Then at eight, Tina and Chris Walker adopted her. The first two years with them appeared idyllic then things changed for the worse. Both alcoholics, they started treating her worse than an animal. During the day, as Chris worked, Jo endured Tina's wrath. Nearly six feet, the ruddy face blond forced Jo to do chores. If the chores weren't completed on time, Tina would dish out the appropriate punishment. When Tina left at night to whore around, Chris took charge. Jo lived in mortal fear of her adoptive father. A barrel-chested ogre with slabs for hands, his rage didn't have limits. Jo always said that Chris would kill her one day.

I became aware of the abuse after I started seeing Jo. She would come to school with excessive makeup on to hide the wounds. Blaming it on accidents, Jo pretended the wounds were nothing. There were countless nights were she would stay over just to sleep peacefully. Numerous times I wanted my father, the local sheriff, to arrest them both. Jo stopped us each time fearing severe reprisals if they found out.

Sadly Chris, for whatever reason, worked out his anger on Jo toady. Judging by the pattern, most of the damage focused on the left side of her face.

Swollen shut, one emerald green eye bulged grotesquely. The right eye stared at me red and puffy from excessive crying. Like a fault line, a wicked gash ran from her eyebrow to her pixie cut red hair. Blood trickled from the fissure down her smooth porcelain skin like tears. From behind a split lip, Jo tongued a cracked tooth.

"Why Tinkerbell?" I asked, reading the grief stitched across her face. Barely five feet tall, the nickname suited Jo to a T but being so short; she stood little chance of defending herself.

"Forgot to make his lunch" Jo mumbled thickly, wincing at every word

Scrunching up her face, Jo flung her arms around me bawling. Careful of her injuries, I hugged her as tears trickled down my neck. To some, Jo represented a burden most wouldn't bear. Thankfully, I'm blessed with a big loving heart. When I first looked into her eyes, I read that all she wanted was a person to love her. That I did unconditionally without asking anything in return. When we were together, Jo sparkled like a diamond

Once her tears had dried up, I coaxed her into going to the hospital. She dreaded going for the fear of Chris showing up. Lucky for us, there were people at the hospital who watched out for her.

Having her wait, I barged into Mike's office, surprising him on the phone. I simply told him that I would be leaving to care for Jo. Running, I slammed the door as Mike exploded like a hydrogen bomb, screaming you're both fired.

The rain eventually transformed into a depressing drizzle. A blanket of grey bleakness shrouded the city. Behind the thick clouds, the sun struggled to dissipate the gloom. Coupled with a wicked wind, it made for a miserable day

After three hours in the hospital, they discharged Jo. Strips of white tape covered the ten stitches that closed the gash on her head. It would scar and Jo, being self-conscious, would fret over it. Knowing her, she would let her hair grow out to conceal it. Five more stitches closed her split lip that formed an U. Her face had molted to the color of an overripe eggplant. In all, Jo resembled a prize fighter after ten rounds.

"Jo, can I ask you something?" I asked, watching helpless people scramble for cover. After we left the hospital, Jo wanted banana pops, her favorite treat. For the last half hour, we huddled in my car in near silence.

"What up?" She asked, finishing off her third Popsicle. Sitting cross legged in the seat, she enjoyed her treat despite wincing at every bite. Unlike the weather, her mood had brightened since this morning.

"Look, this abuse has got to stop" I replied, watching Jo's expression darken a little. "Next time, Chris could break something. Or he could put you in a coma or worse, worse, he he could could" My words spilling out in chocked stuttered disorder.

"Beep" Jo said, leaning over to poke my nose. Whenever I ranted, this is the way Jo stopped me

"Thanks" I said, clearing my throat "Anyway, me and my parents have talked and we want you to live with us. Tina and Chris, sad to say, won't miss you" I raised my hand as Jo tried to intervene "Please for me Jo"

Turning to her, Jo covered her face with her hood, her expressions unreadable. Unfolding her legs, she drew her knees up so she could rest her chin on them. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the car. Each minute passing by the tension grew thicker. Despite being warm in the car, an icy chill filled my bones. I prayed hadn't offended Jo in any way.

"Happiness was fleeting in my life" Jo said, sounding depressed "All I've known is pain, sorrow, grief and hurt. So much hurt" she touched her face to emphasize the point "But when I met you Seth, I found true happiness. Around you, I don't need to worry about living in fear." Drawing in a deep breath, Jo held it then released it "As far as your offer, yes I'll live with you. Anything to rid me of those monsters"

Pulling Jo in close, I swept back her hood, having her meet my eyes. The shackles that bounded her to her parents were springing open. Like a phoenix, Jo began to transform before me. To emphasize the point, the sun broke through the clouds throwing warm light into the car.

"Can we move you now?" I asked in which Jo eagerly shook her head yes. "Hold on while I call in help"

Jo's apartment complex screamed bottom rung of society clearly. Three separate units each with twenty apartments formed an L. All were clad in faded Hershey brown clapboards, sun baked and curling. Two units shared a beet red roof in desperate need of fixing. Shingles curled and buckled like the worse sunburn ever. Jo's unit stood out with a pea green roof dotted with a few grey shingles as repairs. Many of the windows were cracked sheathed in a fine coat of duct tape and cardboard. A Grateful Dead sheet covered the window in Jo's room. The whole place left me feeling depressed as a prisoner serving a life sentence. I could understand why Jo felt the same way.

Pulling into the lot, my help lumbered out from under a terminally ill oak tree. Peter Hass nearly blocked out the sun as he approached my car. Towering over me by six inches, his body consisted of muscle like a Greek god carved from marble. Biceps the size of bowling balls stretched his shirt to its limits. A coarse fiery red beard framed his perfectly round head. More fiery red hair flowed like a lion's mane down his shoulders. Icy blue eyes stared at us from under heavy fleshy lids. I started calling him Hagar the Horrible which did him justice

"What did Chris do now? "Pete's rumbling baritone voice could destroy mountains

"See for yourself" I replied, helping Jo out of the car

Pete intimidated people with his size, Viking appearance and a fearless take no prisoners attitude. When I met him, I assumed him to be my worst nightmare. Two years older, he came across as the biggest bully in school history. Instead of tormenting me, I discovered he possessed a kind heart beneath his granite exterior. I walked with impunity through school with my own body guard. And when it came to Jo, he looked after her like a big brother. She brought out a tender, sensitive side of Pete

"My sweet, my princess, my Tinker bell" Pete stooped down, tears dampening his beard. With a delicate finesse, he touched her face with his sausage fingers. His lips quivered as he began to choke up. Scooping up Jo, he held her tenderly as he wiped away tears. In his massive arms, Jo looked like a little baby

"That bastard home?" anger burning in his words. With his Viking appearance, came a Viking's anger. I've seen him angry before and it's scary beyond description. One night, Jo called for me to help her out. Chris had drunk too much and was on the proverbial warpath. When I and Pete arrived at the apartment, I took a step back when I saw the look in his blue eyes. Though Chris weighed close to three hundred pounds, Pete hoisted him up with ease. Throwing him down on the ground, he sat on Chris's chest, one hand smothering Chris's mouth. Stopping Pete when he got going was like trying to stop Godzilla.

"No" I said, walking into the dimly lit corridor.

"Shit, no fun for me "Pete replied

Walking into Jo's apartment, the pungent odor of alcohol overwhelmed me. To my left the kitchen lay in a pit of greasy, dirty ruin. The banged up fridge door hung open, black mold coating the shelves. An Aztec pyramid of beer cans sprouted from the kitchen island along with molding leftovers.

"Eww, smells like pretzels with stinky feet in here "Pete commented wrinkling his nose

Jo's room lay off the living next to Chris's recliner which Pete knocked over.

With Pete's help, we cleared out Jo's room in under a half hour. Most of Jo's more valuable possessions were given to me because her parents sold them for money. In her tiny monkish bedroom, Pete's head nearly touched the ceiling

"Um Jo, what's this?" Pete asked, emerging from the closet. In his hand, he held an ornately carved wooden box.

Handing it over, it surprised me with a hefty weight. Studying it, angels were carved into the luxurious dark wood. Opening it, red felt omitted a pleasant musty cedar odor.

"That box came with me from the orphanage. I don't know where I got it from." Jo replied, taking the box from me. "When I'm alone and this may sound weird but I find comfort in this box. It's like it takes away all the hurt and I find peace like a child in a mother's arms."

Before we left, Jo wanted to do one last thing. Finding a tablet, she vented all her pain into the most venomous letter I've ever read. With each word, more of her pent up anger flowed into it. I believed Tina and Chris would drop dead when they read it.

Later, once my spacious attic room had been filled with Jo's things, I took her in my arms. Holding her close, I kissed her savoring the moment together.

"Your safe now Jo. This is your home and you will never have to be afraid again"

"Seth?" the voice faint, off in the distance like a drowning swimmer calling for help

Grunting, I slid deeper into my warm nest of blankets. The weather had turned nippy right before bedtime. Sighing, I prepared to turn over when the voice sounded again

"Seth?" The voice closer now then a faint tickling arose in my ears as warm breath washed over me. The faint smell of peppermint and lemon crept into my nose

Again the voice stopped but didn't return. Instead needles of ice slid down my exposed neck. Snorting, I twisted away from the coldness but it wouldn't go away. Grumbling, I cracked open my eyes, absolute darkness surrounding me. Stretching, I clicked on the light hanging over my bed. Blinking, the figure of Jo bent over me. Even in the dim light, I could tell something was wrong

"Jo, what's wrong?" I asked my voice groggy. Throwing back the blankets, my skin goose pimpled at the chill as I sat up. Reaching out, I touched her arm, helping her down into bed.

"I had a really bad dream" She replied sounding embarrassed. She squeezed Sad Bear so hard I thought his eyes would pop out. A few tears shone in her eyes

"It's okay Jo it's okay" I said, embracing her in a hug. Beneath her oversized Mickey Mouse T-shirt, I could feel body tremors. "Jo, you're shaking, you okay?"

She didn't reply, just melted deeper into my arms. The purple bruises spilled across her face like a birthmark. Most of the swelling had gone away thanks to my mom and a bout of icing. In the light, the gash above her eye glared menacingly

"Was it about Chris?" I finally said, lightly kissing her on the forehead. A sweet smell of lemon radiated from her hair

Jo shook her head no, wiping her eyes.

"Please Jo; tell me what it was about"

"No, I don't want to bother you" Jo replied, turning her head. Withdrawing her arms from my neck, she started to leave when I stopped her. A fearful pained expression crossed her face

"I'm more than willing to listen, Tinkerbell" I said, giving her a reassuring smile

"Sure?" Jo asked, biting her lip

"Yeah, one hundred percent sure" I replied

Lying down, Jo rested her head on my chest. Minutes ticked away but I didn't force the words out of her. Downstairs, the grandfather clock chimed the hour. Out in the night, a dog barked incessantly.

"Ok, I start out in the middle of a forest" Jo said, her tone hushed. "It's dense, dark and eerie. I can't see through the trees they are so dense. But I feel a presence is out there watching, waiting. There's also a thick fog everywhere and its overcast." She snuggled closer as if to seek protection from the unknown

"Theirs is no sound except for my footsteps scraping the hard ground and occasionally breaking a branch. I walk a little then come to a U shaped path. I always take the left with the feeling of being hunted growing stronger." Jo shuddered a little and I gave her a reassuring squeeze "Then I emerge from the forest and there's a building in front of me. Its two stories, dilapidated and all the windows are boarded up. It's surrounded on three sides by a huge stone wall and there are toys on the ground. I see a sign and it says Wish House."

"As soon as I approach a thick black cloud erupts out of the building. It bellows into the sky like smoke. I see insects and other horrible things inside it. It comes at me, wanting to kill me so I run as fast as I can. But as soon as I enter the forest, the smoke disappears."

Jo abruptly went silent, burying her face in my arm. Her shaking became worse, concerning me greatly. I decided for her to stop and she could finish at a later time

As I opened my mouth, Jo continued her story. This time, her voice sounded far away as if she wasn't in the room. Her eyes had taken on a haunted almost possessed look that sent a chill through me

"I run down the path and start up the other. When I get to the end, there's a concrete cylinder in front of me. It looks like a turret from a castle. And I can hear children screaming, pleading, and crying out for help. I draw closer and that's when the cloud erupts from the forest and the tower. It swarms after me and I run. But I slip and fall into a lake. Above me the cloud transforms into a featureless body. Than it starts to drown me"

She started to gasp as if she really was drowning. Flailing her arms, Jo fought off an invisible attacker. Her eyes went wild with a caustic fear.

"Jo, stop you are safe" I told her, trying to continue her outburst. On accident, she slapped me across the mouth. Finally, I succeeded in wrapping my arms around Jo

"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you, and you're safe" I reassured her as Jo burst out crying. Downstairs a door creaked open followed by squeaking floorboards. My parents must have heard Jo and were coming to investigate. After a few minutes, the door and we were alone

"Seth?" Jo said in a tiny voice "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Once settled in, I hoped Jo would answer a few nagging questions

"How long have you been having this nightmare?" I asked

"Since I was about ten" she replied, pulling my arm over her body

"And it's always the same?"

"No, usually the smoke only appears when I'm really depressed or hurt. I can't understand what it means. But sometimes when I wake up I feel the smoke is still with me. That box Pete found offers me comfort and seems to banish it"

As I started to doze off, Jo called my name

"I haven't been perfectly honest with you Seth"

"How so?"

"I told you I was raised in a Braham's orphanage for eight years but that's not true" Jo sighed, the lie a heavy burden to bear. "When I left, a sister who took me under her wing revealed the truth. Somebody dropped me off when I was five. All I had was that box, my teddy and a name. No birth certificate, nothing like I had fallen out of the sky. The sister tried to find my parents but had no luck." Jo sobbed the truth opening old wounds. "I can't remember anything from before then. I try to but I draw a blank."

"Hey, don't worry about it Jo okay?" I replied, hugging her close. "I'll help you find out your past. And so will my parents and Pete. We are all here for you Jo"

"Thank you, thank you so much" she replied, voice drifting away. Seconds later, Jo fell asleep crying softly.

Like a flower in spring, Jo blossomed after leaving her prison. The dark cloud that hung over her head disappeared. She radiated with a positive light that filled my heart with happiness. Jo found new found energy which she put into her art. For so long, she couldn't paint because hers step parents would derive pleasure from destroying them. Now, she painted and sculpted with gusto, filling every space in our house. For once she could laugh and truly enjoy her life

When not painting, Jo and I haunted local libraries and book stores. We searched for the elusive Wish House that plagued her dreams. I enlisted Pete who was more than eager to help out but despite a lengthy search we produced no results. Wish House remained as elusive as water in a desert. Jo took the disappointment well but I knew beneath the surface it tore her up.

This new found happiness proved fleeting however. One day out of the blue Jo discarded all her art supplies into the garbage. During the day, she would sit alone, brooding out of my attic window. Any attempt at conservation met with a cold shoulder. Jo even shunned my parents whose concern escalated. We believed that Tina and Chris had a hand in this transformation. If they did, then I would rain fire and brimstone down upon them. This new Jo worried me in a way that would lead to disaster

At night, Jo began sleeping with me. The dark of night became her mortal enemy. My heart cracked like glass as I heard her crying in the night. The nightmare of Wish House had strengthened its grip on her. Some nights, Jo would cry out for her mother. All I could do was provide comfort when needed. This powerless feeling produced a deep ache in my soul.

One morning I awoke to find Jo gone from my bed. On the pillow, a note with Jo's petite handwriting weighed down by the good luck charm I bought her. Swallowing hard, I touched the note then hesitated. I withdrew my hand as if I had touched a live wire. Gingerly, I plucked the note off the pillow, a dreadfulness seeping into my veins

Dear Seth

The reason I've been acting different of lately is because I think I've found out my parents and where I'm from. Sorry I should have told you but I didn't want to involve you in any more of my problems. You've done more than enough for me which I'm eternally grateful. But I know you will worry for that I'm sorry. Maybe you will somehow find out where I've gone off too. But if not know this Seth, I will return when I'm done. Again, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I don't want to burden you anymore

I will always love you

Jo

Tears started dampening the paper halfway down. My heart shattered like ice as a mixture of despair and grief gripped me. Falling over, I let the tears flow as I clutched her letter. Besides grief, I also felt a nagging sense of regret. Regret for not helping her more, for not watching her more closely and for not seeing this sooner

As the tears dried up, an idea spurred in my weary mind. Going to Jo's side, I began to rummage through her things. Though I hated invading her space, it was necessary to find answers. Under her bed, I found the ornately carved box. Opening it, I found the bottom removed which meant this box had a secret compartment. And the contents inside had driven her to run off to an unknown place. I wondered what she had found as I collapsed on her bed

"I should be royally pissed at you Jo" I murmured to the empty room "Running off to an unknown place to look for people who could be dead. Are you going to be okay? And how do you plan on getting there in the first place?" I slammed my head repeatedly onto her pillow. It relieved a part of the anger that bubbled just below the surface. If I was to find Jo, I couldn't be blinded by anger. As my anger faded, another idea popped into my head

Walking over to my desk, I opened the bottom drawer of my desk. I kept spare money in a battered duct taped bandage box which now had vanished. Jo had taken it, using it to further her journey towards an unknown place. Thinking about it, the mystery of Wish House intrigued me as well. With Jo gone though, the mystery would take a back seat.

That night I slept in Jo's bed despite my feet dangling over the end. Her scent eased some of the heartache tearing me apart. My father had posted an APB while my mother started making and posting flyers. Pete meanwhile drove around all afternoon and well into the night with no luck. My tears soaked her pillow as I fell into a fitful restless sleep.

This torment went on for another two days. Then my phone awoke me around eight one morning. My body ached as if somebody had stretched me on the rack. Coupled with a jackhammer on the skull headache, the call better be worth it.

"Hello?" My voice sounding like gravel in a mixer

"Seth?" Pete's rumbling voice filling my aching skull "I've got wonderful news for you"

"You found Jo?" My heart skipped a beat, a sense of relief building in me

"Not quite but I think I found where she went. Meet me at IHOP"

"Okay" My sense of relief leaking out of me like air out of a balloon.

In a fog, I showered and dressed trying my hardest to keep a positive attitude.

When I saw Pete sitting at the booth, I expected a wench to bring him a suckling pig. Instead, he devoured a stack of pancakes like Jaws does swimmers. A cup of coffee replaced a tankard of ale. When I approached him, I expected him to yell feast now then we fight. He simply looked me over, syrup caking his beard

"Shit Seth, you look like hell" Pete said, sipping his coffee

"I've been sleeping in Jo's bed" I replied, the stiffness in my joints worsening. My body felt like I was made of wood like Pinocchio. A waitress stopped by asking if wanted anything. I asked for coffee, straight, to wash away the dreariness

"So what about Jo Pete?" I asked

"Oh that yeah" he replied wiping his beard. "I asked my uncle last night when I got home. He travels a lot so I figured he might know and well he did"

My coffee arrived but I didn't notice

"Where?"

"He said it's a town called Silent Hill"

"Silent Hill?"

"Ya, he's been there twice and says its one weird little town. Apparently there's a cult there"

At the sound of the word cult, my stomach clenched. This new development brought the cold sensation of fear up my spine. Noting good could happen if a cult was involved. What if Jo went to Silent Hill and this cult found her? What if her parents were cult members? What if we were too late to save her?

"Seth?"

But I couldn't let this fear fester and slow me down for Jo's sake. I needed to think positive no matter how bleak things sounded.

"SETH!"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my day dream to find Pete face to face with me. He wore the scent of maple syrup like cheap cologne. He had a concerned look stitched across his face

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah fine" I swallowed the tepid coffee in one gulp. My head spun as the caffeine hit me

"Anyway, my uncle overhead people talking about a Wish House Orphanage so that must be the place in Jo's dream"

"Sounds like it but where's Silent Hill?"

"About three hours from here give or take. Oh I almost forgot something important" Pete said, removing a piece of paper from inside his denim jacket. Clearing away the dishes, he unfolded it to reveal a worn and tattered map. Across the top, the words Silent Hill Area Map were stenciled in blood red ink

"I looked at this map a dozen times but I can't find this Wish House"

Leaning forward, I traced every street with a studious finger. I passed a school, hospitals even a nut house looking for any clue. Ten minutes later, I found pay dirt in Southern Silent Hill

"Here Pete look here" I pointed to a Vachss Road. "See how that road emerges into a split path?"

"Uh Yeah"

"In Jo's dream, she sees a path like that and it's near Toluca Lake that's also in her dream"

"Good eye Sherlock"

Abruptly I stood up starling a couple behind me. As I turned to leave, Pete's bear paws clamped down on my shoulders

"Hey John Wayne where are you going?" Pete said, guiding me back into the booth

"To Silent Hill" Struggling against Pete was like swimming in a hurricane

"And people say I have a hard head" Pete shook his head, red hair flowing "Look I'm going with you buddy ok?"

"But"

Pete slammed his fist on the table, rattling dishes and knocking the diner off its foundation. People stared in awe at the Viking in the booth.

"Look, I'm not romantically involved but she's still my friend" His tone laced with a steely menace "So I'm going with you"

"Yeah okay that would be great" I replied not wanting to poke the bear again. Having Pete with me would be like having my own one man army. But even an army can be defeated no matter how well prepared they are

After breakfast, we set off for the long trip to Silent Hill. When I climbed into Pete's van, my eyes glanced into the back. Two black gym bags wrapped in duct tape squatted on the floor stuffed to bursting

"Dumb question, but what's in the bags?" I said in a wary voice

"I figured we be going on a trip so I came prepared "Pete replied a mischievous grin on his face

"Guns?" it sounded high pitched as if I had been scared senseless

"Look, you think this cult is going to fuck with a Viking with a gun? I don't think so buddy"

Slumping in the seat, I let Pete drive us closer to Jo. I hoped and prayed our efforts wouldn't be in vain.

Jo stood before me clad only in her Mickey Mouse night shirt and yellow sweatpants. Hands over her face, she appeared to be crying. Closer I approached, my feet crunched through the deadfall of branches. Behind me, the cylindrical tower loomed ominously like the gates to Hell. A dense grey fog toyed its way around my legs like a playful cat. Stepping over a dead log, my hand reached out to touch Jo. She whirled around, hands falling to her side. As she did, the black smoke erupted from her empty eye sockets, billowing toward the sky. Falling back, I landed in a body of water, ghostly hands reaching up for me

"Seth wake up man" my whole body being shaken like a cocktail. Snapping open my eyes, I coughed as if expelling water. Seeing only a grey haze before me, I believed I still resided in that horrible dream. Slowly, objects appeared out of the gloom as I drifted awake. Turning to my left, Pete studied me with a concerned look.

"Jesus thank god you're awake. You okay?" He said

"What?" I replied thickly, still unsure where I resided.

"You fell asleep after we left about two hours ago. And you've been having a nightmare for the last twenty minutes"

"Oh" I said, stretching my body, the joints cracking like dry wood in a fire "So where are we at?"

"Silent Hill but something is not right Seth. I think my uncle was right about this town"

"Pete what's wrong?"

"Come, I'll show you" he said, sliding out of the van. The whole vehicle rocked to and fro as his bulk left

On jelly legs, I slid out of the van trying to shake off the effects of the nightmare. Ahead of me, a stone bathroom loomed out of the fog in desperate need of repair. One look and I would avoid it at all costs. If I entered, I believed something unnatural would feast on my bones

Tall stands of pines and firs stood frozen like guardians watching our every move. In Jo's dream, the mysterious smoke had used these trees to stalk her. Could that be happening to Pete and me? Shaking that idea out of my head, I rounded the van. To my horror, Pete cradled a double barrel shotgun in his arms. The presence of the firearm sent an icy chill through my blood

"I was going to drive us to this Wish House but this prevented me from entering" Pete said hurrying across the lot

Both of us stood in front of an entrance to a tunnel. Apparently somebody didn't want to have company. Lengths of board stretched across the tunnel's mouth like wooden braces. Interwoven between the boards were strands of barb wire. Stretching from the ground to about three feet high, a wall of boards had been constructed. Written in jagged crimson letters, stay out made its point crystal clear

As I approached closer, Pete hastily grabbed me

"Don't Seth, I think something is in there. I know it" Pete's mighty voice wavered. Call me crazy but did I detect a twinge of fear in Pete? What could cause Hagar the Horrible to hesitate? This giant of a man never showed an ounce of fear since I've known him. He even took out three armed robbers single handed without batting an eye. But now a mysterious presence caused Pete to second guess himself.

"And that's not the only screwy thing. Listen"

"What? I don't hear anything" I replied

"Exactly, we are the only things making noise. What happened to all the animals, the insects, the wind huh Seth? And the fog is also screwy"

"Why?" the fear becoming more prevalent on Pete's face

"As I approached Silent Hill, one minute it was clear then bam I drove through the densest fog bank ever. It just appeared out of nowhere" Pete looked around, gun scanning the horizon

Pete's fear spread like the flu to me. Our feet were steel and Silent Hill a super magnet. It froze me in place as I strained to see through the fog bank. Out in this gloom, Jo could be lost or worse. She said in her note that she would be coming back. But I couldn't survive knowing Jo could be in trouble. There were so many things I still wanted to do together. Like her birthday in just three weeks in which I had a surprise party planned for her. But if we couldn't conquer this primal fear than all would be lost and I wasn't go to let that happen.

After what seemed to be a year, I forced my feet to move. One step at a time, I marched putting the tunnel in the distant. Collapsing on a wall, I collected my thoughts which were tumbling like laundry in a dryer. Behind me, Pete followed as well, gun scanning every corner

"So how do we get into town?" Pete asked, nervously stroking his beard

Removing the map from my coat, I found our current location

"Here there's a path that leads into town. Comes out on Wiltse Road which leads to Sanders Street" I replied scanning the map. "After that, Vachss Road won't be too far away."

_"I better be right about this. This better be the place or I've doomed her"_ I thought following Pete down a flight of weathered stone steps.

We followed the path which twisted like a snake. The land abruptly dropped off to our right into a foggy abyss. I watched my steps carefully not wanting to meet an untimely demise. A wall of earth curved towards the sky on my left. Densely packed trees sprouted like the fingers of a buried monster.

In this tight space, the chance of escaping would be impossible. Neither of us spoke as we kept our senses alert. Pete had offered me a .38 Special but I declined taking a ball bat instead. I clutched the same bat now so tight my knuckles hurt.

My legs cramped up as we approached a derelict wishing well. Sitting under the sagging white roof, I massaged the cramps away. Pete, cheeks as red as his hair, inspected the well. Sweat dampened his brow, his ponytail unraveling. I've never seen him in such a haggard state before. As if reading my mind, Pete chimed in.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to flip out Seth, for Jo's sake" He hocked than spat down the well "better?"

"Right as rain" I said, hopping to feet

We passed through a black wrought iron gate, hinges sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Gravel crunching underfoot, we followed a path then halted

"Oh fuck, I wish I never seen Night of the Living Dead" Pete commented, scoping out the graveyard

With a cautious step, we rounded the cemetery. Judging by the wear on the markers, this place had a long, rich and maybe tainted history. Both of us caught a glimpse of Toluca Lake, bluish grey water lapping gently.

Passing through another gate, we traveled down a path and past Silent Hill Farm. Once we passed a through a chain link fence, we set foot on blacktop and Wiltse Road. A white cement block retaining wall formed one side of the road. Vegetation draped down its face like a spider's gossamer web. Watching my step, I leaned over the side of the road. Below a stream flowed sluggishly covered by a foggy blanket.

When we stepped on Sanders Street, the weirdness reached its zenith. Cars squatted, metal beasts sleeping after a meal. Buildings stared blankly at us with dark windows. Their colors were muted to a dull luster by the fog. Standing still, we couldn't detect any sound other than our own breathing. Our visibility was cut to mere inches which made the streets appear to drop off into a pit.

What monstrous soul constructed the heart of this town? This couldn't be happening to us. How could we be in a town with no people? By my judgment, this place didn't look abandoned. Then where are all the people at? Or could this be a figment of our imagination? Maybe we were both dead somewhere?

"OW" I screamed, my voice echoing eerily in the silence. Pete pinching me brought my sense of clarity back into focus

"We certainly aren't dead" Pete said "OW" he snapped as he tugged hard on his beard.

"It's like the god damn Bermuda Triangle" I said, shifting uneasily from foot to foot

"Amen brother and Jo's lost out in this freaky ghost town"

"Let's hope so Pete. Let's hope we didn't make a mistake"

"Have confidence Seth, she is here" Pete said giving me a reassuring pat.

Not wanting to travel out in the open, we walked down Lindsey Street hugging the buildings. I tried a few doors yet found them locked tight. Chalk up another thing on the weird list.

Turning right onto Vachss Road, I hesitated

"Seth?" Pete asked

"I think we are being followed" I said staring into the gloom. Goose pimples broke on my skin as a cold wave passed over me. A sensation like a static shock prickled the back of my neck.

"Might be your mind playing tricks but let's be a little more careful" With the look Pete shot me, I knew he felt the presence as well

Passing through a chain link fence, we proceeded until we approached a brick tunnel in need of repair. Below me, I saw what looked like fresh shoe prints. Kneeling, I traced them then realized they came from Jo

"Least we are on the right path" Pete said, ducking into the tunnel.

An oppressive musty odor like a wet basement washed over me as I entered the tunnel. This marked the point of no return for us. We could turn back now but it would haunt me forever. Instead I summoned up as much courage as I could and pressed forward.

As I exited the tunnel, my stomach started to cramp up. As I scanned the spindly trees, a smothering sense of dread encompassed me. My body started to ache as if I had the flu.

_"This is probably how Jo felt when she passed through here. Oh please be safe" _As I cautiously walked down the rutted path.

The sense of dread intensified as I saw something on the ground. Caked in mud, Sad Bear looked at me with its coal black eyes. If he could talk, he would be screaming for me to hurry and save her. With trembling fingers, I reached down to retrieve him but fell to my knees. Brackish brown water soaked my jeans as I cradled Jo's favorite possession. This meant we were too late to save her. As I grieved, a throaty growl sounded in front of me.

Stepping out of the gloom, a Rottweiler padded forward. Thick muscles rippled under its dense jet black coat. Dripping saliva, the dog approached, sniffing the ground. It stopped uttering another menacing growl. As I watched, it opened its mouth to reveal menacing teeth. Then to my horror, its mouth split open wider than a normal dog's mouth. It sounded like a bag of pork rinds being crushed. Its jaws jutted out past its snout, the teeth growing in length. Now over eight inches long, they could shear through flesh with ease. The dog now resembled a canine with a mouth of a werewolf or a prehistoric creature.

Like a train picking up speed, the dog monster charged forward. Leaping into the air, it unhinged its jaws like a snake, a black maw aimed at me. My brain screamed at me to move but my body wouldn't respond. The dog's presence had infected me with an unbreakable paralysis. Inches away I could smell the putrid odor it emitted as I struggled to move.

With a sound like thunder, Pete's shotgun boomed behind me. The dog monster's head disappeared in a spray of bone blood and brain

"Bad dog play dead" Pete growled ejecting the spent shells and replacing them with fresh ones

No sooner had the dog monster been slain, two more barreled down the path. Their unhinged werewolf jaws flapped loosely as they drew closer. Pete stood his ground, the shotgun socked tight in his shoulder. He hit the lead one in the head, killing it instantly. However he grazed the other one which didn't slow it down.

Turning the gun around, Pete took a stance like a baseball player. The dog leapt only to have its distorted head crushed by the gun stock. It went sailing, Pete hitting a grand slam. Collapsing, the creature twitched, attempting to right itself. Pete clobbered it on the head until it stopped moving

Breathing hard, Pete kicked the corpse for good measure. Coming to me, he tapped me on the shoulder. During the whole time, I remained a living breathing statue. My jeans were now soaked, the dampness leeching into my bones

"Hey Seth, Seth, Seth" Pete said, waving his hand in front of my face. He still smelt like maple syrup now highlighted by his pungent cheesy sweat

"When I was 6, our neighbors Rottweiler broke loose and knocked me down. He didn't mean me any harm but it traumatized me." I explained snapping out of my trance. My jaw ached from clenching it so tight "That's how the dog looked to me in my nightmares when I was young Pete"

"Wow, this is turning freakier by the minute. Where the hell these creatures come from?"

"I think maybe something is trying to keep us from Jo" I replied, rising like the dead to my feet.

I pocketed Sad Bear hoping I would be able to return it.

As we started down the path, a thought occurred to me

_"Maybe I'm the something that's keeping us from Jo. I and my irrational fears brought to life. But how is that possible?"_ I pondered staring at the dense strands of spindly trees. They now seemed liked clawed fingers reaching ever closer to snatch me up

Approaching the U split in the path, the presence I felt on Vachss Road came back. Doing a 180, nothing appeared, the dog monsters apparently gone for now. But a sensation struck me like I had been shocked. My fingers tingled and my ears hummed softly as if I had a mosquito in my head.

"Pete, you feeling this also?" I asked

"Yeah no shit" Pete answered, training his gun on the trees. Despite an earlier promise to remain calm, I noticed his hands trembling.

"Think it means us any harm?"

"Don't know Seth"

We studied the fog shrouded forest once more then went cautiously left down the path. Though we carried flashlights, the fog produced an eerie luminance faint as a candle in a cave. Plus, we didn't want to attract unwanted attention from our flashlights. Though we could see, the luminance failed to dispel the shadows deeper in the forest. Shadows that provided cover for anything malevolent and hungry.

The mud on my jeans had started to dry and with each step it felt like walking in a plaster body cast. Ahead, Pete would stop scoping out the woods like a hunting dog then motion me on. After more walking, the trees parted revealing a building in the distance.

Like Hansel and Gretel, we walked into a walled in courtyard. Stained white limestone walls encompassed us on the sides and back. More spindly trees poked up behind the walls like the spines of a dragon. A claustrophobic feeling caused me to swallow hard as we approached.

Two storied tall, the building appeared covered in sooty grime. A balcony ran along the top encompassing arched barred windows. Smeared black, the windows gave the impression of a toothless maw staring at me. Crooked steps lead up to a dilapidated porch that lead to a battered red door. Like the top windows, the bottom ones appeared smeared black and barred also

_"Barred to prevent escape maybe?" _The thought making me shudder

Stunted trees leaned against the place like a crutch. The place oozed a horror movie charm laced with a sinister dark aura. A place that appeared normal on the outside but hid terrifying secrets on the inside. Judging by its location, somebody didn't want this place to be found.

"_I wonder what happened in this place." _I thought scoping out the grounds

"So is this the Wish House? Charming place" Pete observed checking under the porch

"I believe so Pete. I think this is the place from Jo's dreams" I replied, starting up the steps

Gingerly, I ascended the crooked wooden steps which moaned in protest. Near the top, my foot went through a soft spot. Removing my foot, the porch shuddered, its integrity being questioned. Approaching the door, I twisted the pitted brass knob. With no luck, I scoped out the windows. Being barred, I had to twist like a pretzel to find an open spot. Even with my light, the beam failed to pierce the gloom inside. Being close, I could smell damp wood, mildew and the unmistakable odor of charred wood. Going back to the door, I kicked it in frustration, the porch roof threatening to collapse on my head. Somebody appeared to be playing sick games with us. I felt hopeless and despondent to travel so far only to find nothing. All our efforts were in vain and where would we go from here? Part of me wanted to submit to the inevitable that I failed Jo. The other part that wanted me to find her at any costs beat the other half into submission. As I contemplated my next move, Pete interrupted me.

"Seth, we got company" his tone a cracked whisper

Fearing the dogs, I hesitated in turning around. Once again, the static shock sensation washed over me coupled with the smell of lavender and peach. The tingling raced up my arms, my head buzzing again. Trepidation abound, I pivoted around to find a young woman before us

Beneath a crimson red sweater, she wore a starched white nurse's uniform. Though I and Pete were both covered in mud, not a speck marred her clothes. Around five eight, she appeared to be in her late twenties to early thirties. Fair skinned like Jo, she possessed gorgeous emerald green eyes, a mole like a tear under her right eye. Her waist long chestnut brown hair was tied into a tight braided ponytail under her cap

I started to say hello when I noticed I could see through her. The lines of her figure wavered like a TV with bad reception. Passing by Pete, she floated up the stairs, the lavender peach smell heavenly. Pointing to my jean pocket, I wondered what this ghost wanted. Withdrawing Sad Bear, the nurse's expression changed. Reaching out she wanted to touch it but stopped. Clasping her hands over her eyes, she appeared to be crying.

"Do you know where Jo is?" I asked knowing it would be a long shot

Lowering her hands, she nodded, pointing at the direction we came from. Turning, she descended the steps motioning us to follow her

"Think anybody is going to believe us?" Pete asked

"Not in a million years" I replied hurrying after the apparition

Nurse ghost sped down the path, I and Pete barely keeping pace. At times, she would stop and look at us with a mournful gaze as if to say please hurry up. Approaching the U turn, we heard menacing growling coming from all directions. Disgorging from the woods, a pack of the werewolf dogs approached. Throwing a glance at Pete, we turned and sprinted like hunted animals. The dogs pursued, their jaws snapping at our heels. For a big man, Pete ran like Carl Lewis on caffeine high. Stepping into a rut, I tumbled knowing I would be dead before I fell. Pete gripped my arm, pulling me until I righted myself.

Feet ahead, the ghost nurse waited, unafraid of the hell hounds drawing closer. When we thought it would never end, a structure loomed out of the fog. We broke into the clearing, the dogs breathing down our neck. Then to our surprise, they stopped then melted back into the forest.

Collapsing, Pete chugged like a runaway train. Scarlet red, his face dripped sweat, his hair clinging to his face.

"Fuck me Irene; never ever want to do that again. People like me aren't meant to run." He said, gulping air like a floundering fish "now where are we?"

"A place worse than the Wish House" I said, mesmerized by the building before me

Like a Lovecraftian cyclopean structure, the grey stone tower loomed over me. A metal walkway wrapped around its circumference like a ravenous python. It thrusted into the sky, distorting its overall size and making it appear like . By my best guess, I figured this place to be a standpipe or a water treatment plant. Like the Wish House, somebody wanted this place to be hidden from view. Squinting, I spotted rusted metal doors set into its exterior at three different levels. Who knew what obscene monstrosities dwelled within?

"How do we approach this?" He asked, getting to his feet. Chewing the inside of his lip, he traced his hand over the coarse stone exterior.

I didn't reply because I had no clue where Jo resided. Once inside we could travel for days lost in a hellish maze. And with no hope for rescue, we would die rather unpleasant deaths.

An icy chill encompassed my left hand as I stared at the tower. Next to me, the ghost nurse pointed to the door at the very top.

"Jo's on the top level?" I asked, pointing to the same door. The nurse nodded then passed through the wall disappearing

"Wait" I pleaded but my words fell on deaf ears

Not wasting a moment, I approached a ladder climbing as fast as I could. When I rescued Jo, I planned on chewing her butt out. This would be the only time I would raise my voice to her. But it would be worth after the panic and grief she caused everybody. Sighing, I continued up the rusty ladder, Pete on my heels

"Great, now I got to climb" he grumbled

Stepping off the ladder, I walked over to a door but found it locked. As Pete joined me, I took in the panoramic view. A vast ocean of fog swallowed us on all side, both of us shipwrecked in the middle. From her, the trees merged into a dense spiny black carpet. I could even see the lake, wondering what lay on the other side. Faintly, I could hear the dogs growling below waiting for us

"Seth, you think I'm fearless but I'll tell you this, I fucking hate heights" Pete said as he hugged the tower wall

"Then stay here, I'll get Jo" I answered back, starting up the ladder to the second level

"Wait, I'm coming but you are going to owe me for this" Pete responded

Like the first level, the door on the second level remained locked tight. When we tried the door on the third level, it creaked open ominously. A cow web, thick as a fleece blanket, hung along the top of the frame. Dismissing it as nothing, I took a breath and entered the tower

As we walked into the sepulcher like structure, the smell of damp stone crept into my nose. Breathing deep, nausea punched me as I detected an odor of rotting meat

"_Like being buried alive"_ I thought

Shining my light on the wall, I froze when I saw bloody handprints on the stone. Measuring my hand against the bloody one, I realized a child made them

_"What sick fucking place have we walked into?"_ I muttered to myself

"Seth, you okay?" Pete said ahead of me

"No, not really. The sooner we find Jo and leave the better" I answered, wiping my hand furiously on my jeans

"Which way Pete?"

"No clue, I think if we walk in either direction we will end up back here. Guess we check everywhere since we don't have a map"

"Or the nurse ghost to guide us" I added

Down the hallway we started, testing each door. No longer did I require my flashlight for some supernatural force had left the lights on which casted a muted light.

Composed of stout iron bars, the cells we encountered disturbed me. They were cramped, damp and filthy, designed to make people suffer. Looking into a few, one had the words help and hell scrawled in brownish letters. A couple of moldy books cowered in the corner. The other consisted of rotten clothes, a few off white objects and a smear of blood on the floor

"No fucking way, are those bones?" Pete said, the color draining out of his face

"Yeah real small bones" I answered trying not to vomit

Pete opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut. He nervously twisted his beard into knots. Behind him, a shadow moved along the curve of the wall. Either my eyes deceived me or the shadow appeared to have multiple legs. Pointing behind him, Pete whirled around to find our ghost beckoning us. My shadow monster had disappeared or could be lying in wait. If I escaped safely, I believed I would become a raving lunatic from what we encountered

Pete led the way, shotgun at the ready. Rounding the corner, I became ensnared in a spider's web. When the gossamer web brushed my face a searing pain erupted. Gasping, I tumbled back, my tailbone colliding sharply with the floor. Pete turned around but I warned him not to touch the web. I told him it felt like being stung by a jellyfish

"Great, just great now what thing are we going to encounter?" Pete said helping me to my feet.

Resuming our search, we found the nurse standing by a door. Grayish blue, the metal door had a stout bar running down it edge by the knob. Locks the size of softballs kept the door a virulent safe. Coming to it, I knocked softly three times

"Jo, are you in there?" I shouted

"Seth? Seth is that you?" the words a pathetic whimper

"Yes it is. I'm here with Pete" My heart overflowing with joy

"Please get me out of here Seth please" Jo sounded right on the other side of the door.

"Pete think you can crack this nut open?" I asked

Removing his jacket, Pete flexed his muscles like Popeye. First he tugged on the locks until his hands started bleeding. Then he battered them with the butt of his gun. Finally, he found an old piece of pipe to pry open the door. Five attempts failed to open the door

"Sorry Seth no go" Pete wheezed hands on his knees

"Jo, sorry but we need to find the keys. You'll have to hang in there a little bit longer"

"I'm scared Seth and I'm sorry for running away"

"It's okay. What matters is that you are safe."

"Hurry please" Her voice drifting away

"Where do you think the keys are?" Pete asked. He massaged his hands which where bleeding from tugging on the locks

A cold wave surrounded me as the nurse appeared again. Falling to her knees, she first raised her hands in prayer. Then she clutched her chest as if overcome with an overbearing sorrow

"_Does this ghost know Jo? How?"_ I wondered

Rising to her feet, she pointed at me then turned to leave. Pete grabbed his gear hurrying after us. The nurse approached a door phasing through the metal. Gripping the knob I opened it, letting the door swing in. Ahead, a control panel of sorts dominated the empty grey room. Approaching it, I saw a gaping hole on the floor. It pulsated with a supernatural energy, jaws awaiting unwary souls. Squatting down, I shone my light down the hole but the darkness was absolute

"Guess we jump down Pete" I said feeling dizzy. Somehow, I didn't dare turn my back on the hole for fear of being taken against my will

"Hope my fat ass fits" Pete muttered. "Move Seth, I'll go first in case I get stuck" He chuckled uneasily

Like a cartoon character, Pete disappeared down the black hole. Seconds ticked by as I anxiously awaited his response. Finally I heard Pete's muffled voice filtering up to jump on down. Saying a prayer, I plunged through, landing in Pete's beefy arms.

The room consisted of a bed, a dresser and a desk all covered in the stingy spider webs. The bedroom smelt pungently of mothballs and cedar. Approaching the bed, a name, Amelia, had been stenciled across the dark walnut wood. The nurse stood on the side, apparently crying touching the pillow with a shaky hand. Leaving her to her business, I checked out the desk finding a mess of brightly colored pictures. They showed a mother and daughter enjoying life, laughing and smiling. Others showed a dark shadow with bared fangs, spindly knobby legs hovering over a child in bed. Shuddering, I threw this picture down as if it was a hot coal. Something about that photo reminded me of Jo's dream and the smoke that pursued her. Then on second thought, I pocketed it along with the rest of the drawings in my jeans.

In a hurry, I flung open the door to the hall. Before me a severed human head stared at me with blank eyes. The bottom of its jaw was missing, the teeth appearing dagger like. Ridges appeared clearly through taunt jaundice yellow skin. Curiously, I nudged the head barely stepping back as the eyes sprang open. Black marbles tinged with red glared back at me with sinister intent. To my horror, jointed chitnous limbs emerged from its head four on each side. Rearing up, the spider abomination prepared to strike when Pete slammed his gun into its face. Thick tapioca like goo spurted everywhere as Pete pulverized the creature

"Okay, definitely worse than the dogs" He cursed, wiping the gunk from his pants "You created these to?"

"No, I don't think I did Pete" I said, sickened by the rotten cheese smell from the gunk

Down the hall, we heard furious clicking approaching. Shadows appeared on the wall, the cavalry closing in fast. To my left, the ghost nurse motioned us on. Pete took up the rear, gun trained on the walls. Around the corner, another head spider jumped but I hit it with my bat. Three blows and I reduced it to tapioca putty.

Finding the nurse, we followed her into a room Pete bracing the door with a chair. Instead of a bedroom we found ourselves in a kitchen. Standing by a sink, the nurse pointed down to the drain. Coming to her, I noticed shackles screwed into the wall by the cabinet as if this room was also a prison. Shining my light down, a key gleamed halfway down the pipe. However I couldn't quiet reach it with my fingers. Looking around the room, I found a thin piece of wire on the floor

"Hey Pete got any gum?" I asked

Tossing me a pack of Juicy Fruit, Pete remained stoic by the door. After chewing a piece, I affixed it to the wire and removed the key. It read House Key in blocky orange letters.

_"House Key? What kind of clue is that?" _I wondered

As I studied the key, a rhythmic banging sounded from the outside of the door. The spider horde had found us and now wanted in but now we were trapped in this room, our options limited. Turning back to the sink, the nurse smiled at me. Urging me, she led me to a battered refrigerator butted up to the wall. Pushing it aside, another hole yawned in the stone floor

"Pete, move your butt" I hollered starting to crawl through the hole. I didn't like the idea of traveling down another mysterious hole but this proved to be our only way out.

Instead of a bone breaking landing, I fell into a pile of musty moldy blankets. Spitting, I rolled free in a hurry in case of any spiders. Above me, I heard a banzai before Pete cannon balled into the room. A massive cloud of dust erupted sending me into a coughing fit

"Pete, you okay?" I asked

"Yeah super duper buddy" he replied, shaking like a dog. "I don't understand how this place works"

"What do you mean?"

"The holes in the floors, that bedroom and the kitchen back there and all these horrible monsters. It's like a fucking funhouse. "

"Yeah you got that one right, I want my money back"

With a shaky hand, I cracked open the door, Pete behind me with his gun ready.

Emptiness greeted us along with an abundance of spider webs which now had fleshy colored orbs in the center of them. Looking right, I nearly screamed when I saw Jo looking at me. Dressed in a white hospital gown, she grinned a mischievous smile at me. Calling out to her, I started to follow her as Pete begged me to stop. Rounding the bend, I heard a door open then slam shut. When I approached, a puzzling sight greeted me. Instead of a metal door, this door appeared to be made of wood painted Cobalt blue with white trim with a brass knocker that gleamed in my light. Running my hand over it, I yelped as a splinter stuck in me.

"And the weirdness continues folks" Pete said, jiggling the knob

"It's so out of place. It's giving me the creeps" I said, removing the splinter. "It looks like a" I cut off my words as I dug through my jeans until I found the key. "A front door to a house"

Slipping the key into the lock, I turned it, the sound sounding like a gunshot. Crossing the threshold, we stepped into a hollowed out two story house. The stairs along with the second floor landing had been ripped out by giant hands. Covering the holes in the blue and white checkered wallpaper were more spider webs. The hardwood floor pitched violently inwards creating a bowl in the middle. Unlike the chilly damp atmosphere of the tower, the atmosphere in here was like a tropical rainforest. A pungent odor of rotten eggs made it hard to breathe. A t the back of the room, a set of keys hung from a hung.

"I'm not even going to ask how this is even possible" Pete muttered, overwhelmed by this place just like me.

As I raised my foot, a piercing shriek filled the room. Above us, suspended in a massive web, the mother of all spiders awoke. Dropping into our midst, the spider dripped a foamy liquid from its maw. Unlike the smaller ones, this one possessed an abdomen and its legs were covered in stiff hairs.

My assumption of it being the mother of all spiders was wrong as I looked upon this horror. The features vaguely resembled that of a middle aged man with a bulbous nose, coal black eyes under an arched brow all covered with taunt jaundice yellow skin. To me, it reminded me of the spider man in the child's picture I pocketed.

"Seth, listen to me" Pete whispered "I'll distract this thing and you grab the keys and free Jo okay?"

"Pete, what about you?" I said

"Hey, I'll be fine. Now get ready"

Without warning, Pete rushed the spider like a bull, letting loose both barrels. Squealing, the creature back peddled allowing Pete to reload. Again he fired and the spider approached him, its legs clicking.

Hugging the wall, I crept slowly keeping an eye on the spider. Brushing by the webs, I ducked away before they could hurt me. Halfway, the little spiders scuttled out from the holes in the wall. Papa spider remained fixed on Pete who blasted away without discretion. Sprinting, I leapt over several spiders, landing hard on my side. Rolling, I went to stand when my feet became ensnare. A spider leapt only to be clocked by a hard swing from my bat. Kicking, I freed myself bumping into one of the giant spiders legs. Luckily, it didn't turn to see who bumped into it. Scrambling, I quickly retrieved the keys from the hook.

Pete remarkably held his own against the spider. When he saw me retrieve the keys, he pointed to the front door. Moving left, he held the spider's interest as I moved right. When I reached the door, I motioned for him to hurry up. Waving me off, he mouthed go as he blasted the spider again. Trusting his intentions, I left the room praying he would be alright.

Dashing out the door, the hospital gown Jo crouched before me. Approaching her, she clutched her wrist which spurted blood on the floor. Remembering back, Jo had attempted suicide once by slitting her wrist open in my bathroom. Seeing this manifestation of that night, my heart cracked as I started weeping. Closer I stumbled over come by the grief and pain of that night. However it proved to be all a ploy for when I reached her, she sprang at me with unnatural speed

She wrestled me to the floor as her mouth split open, revealing needle like spider fangs. Struggling I twisted away as a foamy liquid oozed from her gaping maw. Shoving my bat into her mouth, I forced her off of me. Raising my bat, I prepared to kill this thing but I couldn't. Though this was an abomination, it still looked eerily similar to Jo. If I killed it, would I be killing a part of her?

My hesitation caused the spider thing to lash out. Barely moving in time, I swung the bat instinctively at its head. White goo erupted as the head popped like an overripe grape. Whispering I'm sorry, I dealt the killing blow

Out of thin air, the nurse ghost appeared and I followed her lead. Behind me a trio of spiders clambered along the walls toward me. Hurrying, I followed the nurse until she disappeared through a door. Using every last bit of my strength, I opened the door. Stepping through, I slammed it shut, sealing the spiders inside. Clearing my head, I realized that I was back outside. With a Herculean effort, I scaled the ladders like Spider man. Throwing caution the wind, I barged into the third level without checking for monsters. All I cared about was freeing Jo and leaving this nightmare place for good.

With a flurry of frantic actions, I removed each heavy lock pitching them down the hall. Flinging open the door, emptiness greeted me as I illuminated the tiny room. Frantic, I searched high and low wondering what had happened. I heard Jo call out to me before but where had that voice come from? A diabolical fiend had implemented a sick joke but for what purpose? Where had Jo gone to and was she even still alive? Collapsing, I clutched my chest as I let my river of sorrow overflow. Tears streaked down my face as I pounded the floor in frustration. If a spider monster approached me now so be it, I rather be dead than live without Jo. In my mourning, I didn't notice the nurse standing behind me until I caught the scent of her perfume.

Whirling around, I looked into her green eyes wondering if she had led us astray. As if reading my mind, she shook her head mouthing no. Pointing to me, she then mouthed I know where Jo had been taken. My lip reading skills were horrible so I had her repeat it twice. Like before, she walked toward the door and I followed out into the fog.

With despair weighing me down, I descended the ladder. My hand slipped my body weightless as I clung tenaciously. Any other time I would be frightened but not now.

On the second level, the thought of Pete dead joined the thought of Jo dead. It increased the weight, my body cracking under the burden. Dropping to my knees, sorrow caused my heart to explode, all hope leaving me. Lying on my side, I removed Sad Bear giving him a squeeze. Tears flooded down my face as I figured the best way to die. Feeding my body to the mutant dogs seemed too painful so I chose to drown my worthless self in the lake. As I waddled in my agony, the nurse appeared crouching in front of me

"Go away please, everyone else is dead" I mumbled not wanting to look at her. Though she helped, I still blamed her despite her saying no. a cold so sharp it felt like a scalpel washed across my face. Bolting upright, I glared at the nurse in surprise wondering why and how she hurt me. She pointed down to the first level to a familiar figure barely visible in the fog.

"Holy shit" I exclaimed jumping to my feet

"Thank you" I said to the nurse then went flying down the ladder. Renewed hope lifted some of the burden for the time being.

Quickly I slid down the ladder approaching Pete. A wicked L shaped gash sliced across his left bicep. Blood darkened his jacket and shirt. Several red welts decorated his face like a bad case of measles. Another gash zippered its way down his right leg. Disheveled, his hair stuck out like a crazy red afro.

"You know when I get home I'm going to kill every spider I find" He said, flashing me a pained smile

"Pete you okay? What about that spider?" I replied, kneeling down in front of him. The wound on his leg appeared minor, the one on the bicep more serious. Using my bandana, I bound the gash on his bicep. With my pocket knife, I cut off the bottom of my T-shirt binding his leg.

"Thanks mom you're the best and that spider is mush meal thanks to me" Pete said, then looked behind me "Where is Jo? Didn't those keys work?"

I started to talk yet couldn't form a cohesive sentence. Each time I tried, memories of Jo flooded my mind deepening the hurt in me. Collapsing next to Pete, I let silence hang thickly in the air.

"Seth, what happened up there?" Pete asked, stroking his beard

"She's dead so let's just go home" I surprise myself at how callous the reply sounded

Pete gripped my leg with a bone crushing grip. His eyes bore straight through me, chilling my blood.

"I said Seth what happened up there?" Pete repeated in a menacing growl

"I opened the door but she was gone" I replied, avoiding Pete's stare. "But we heard her so how could she have vanished from a sealed room?" my voice cracking into a high pitched whine

"It seems anything is possible in this place Seth. So wonder where she went?"

"I don't know. Like I said she's dead so let's just" Pete grabbed me by my jacket, shaking me like a rag doll. Leaning over, he pressed his forehead against mine. Anger burned white hot in his blue eyes as he narrowed them. The spiders were a hurricane, Pete a nuclear apocalypse.

"No she is not Seth. Is that anyway to talk about someone you love? Is it?" he spat, baring his teeth. "Go ahead wallow in your pity Seth see if I fucking care. I'll find Jo even if I have to search every inch of Silent Hill and kill every freaky monster in my path. Do you hear me?!" The last words booming out into the fog like thunder

Nodding my head like a bobble head, I didn't blink nor breathe for fear of poking the bear again. With lips of lead, all I could say was uh over and over.

"Listen Seth, Jo wouldn't give up on you, would she?" Pete asked, backing off a little

"No" My voice tiny like a scolded child's. Exhaling a rush of air, I massaged my chest. Once again, Pete had been the voice of reason. If I could, I would kick my ass from here to back home. How could I give up on Jo so easily? What kind of boyfriend would do that?

"Sorry Pete" I said

"It's okay Seth, we've both been through a lot" He responded

"Wait, the nurse said she knew where Jo was" I said remembering the conversation we had

Once again, the ghost nurse materialized in front of us. Back and forth, her eyes switched between us like she was watching a tennis match. Placing on hand on her hip, she cupped her chin with the other. Puckering her lips, I could see she had something to say. In a comical gesture, she raised one finger in the air while a surprised expression crossed her face. Pointing to me, she made a gesture with her hands. She stretched her arms wide looking at me to see if understood her. Perplexed, I shook my head that I didn't understand her. Leaning close, she mouthed a word which I didn't understand either

"Seth, I think she said map. " Pete said nudging me" Am I correct?" the nurse shook her head yes at Pete

Withdrawing the map, I spread it out before me. Crouching down, the nurse skimmed across the various buildings of Silent Hill. If the ghost had been alive, I would be smitten over her though it would hurt Jo's feelings. Staring at me, she pointed to a building across the lake

"Cedar Grove Sanitarium. This is where Jo is?" I said, squinting at the text

"Oh joy, now we get to go to a haunted nut house. Oh will the fun ever end?" Pete said mockingly

"But how do we get there?" I asked her only for her to avert her gaze. Though a ghost, fear flickered in her green eyes. Walking to the railing, the nurse stared across the lake, hands folded in prayer.

"Excuse me, how do we get to Cedar Grove?" I asked her again, approaching her cautiously. At the sound of the name, the nurse cringed drawing her hands up to her mouth. Taking a step back, she gave me the impression she would vanish all together

"Please for Jo's sake" I implored, holding up Sad Bear

Being reluctant about Cedar Grove, I wondered if she would guide us any longer. But what happened to her that caused dread of this place to linger even after death?

Cocking her head, she pointed down to the edge of the lake. After mouthing save her, she walked off the railing vanishing into the fog. With that, our chances of finding Jo dwindled to zero

"Well, you ready Pete?" I asked, stifling a yawn. Though running on fumes, I would push on thanks to Pete relighting my fire. Come hell or high water, I would be reunited with Jo

"Ready as I'll ever be" He responded, struggling to his feet. I wanted Pete to remain here but I would have better luck stopping an erupting volcano

Halfway down the ladder, I focused on the ground below. Would the dogs attack the moment I touched down? Swallowing my fear, I descended then with one foot touched the spongy earth. Out of the fog, no monster dogs swarmed around me. Everything was as quiet as a graveyard at midnight. Creeping like a thief, I slunk toward the lake.

Behind me, limping like Igor, Pete crouched in an attack position. Both of us made it successfully to the edge of Toluca Lake. Moored to a stump, a rickety row boat bobbed like a cork in the water

"You're kidding? I'll capsize this dinghy" Pete observed, nudging the faded blue hall

"Then you can swim" I said, climbing into the boat. With the mooring line so rotten, the boat threatened to break loose any moment. Looking around, to my surprise, the boat contained no oars or motor. The smell of long dead fish wafted up from the bottom causing me to gag

Removing the rope, Pete delicately walked toward the boat. As he started to climb in, his foot became stuck in the soft oatmeal like earth. Tugging, his foot released with a sound like a long wet kiss. Pete tottered, and then pitched forward into the boat. His nearly 400lb frame rocked the derelict vessel like we were in a typhoon. Gripping the sides for dear life, I held on as the boat listed dangerously to one side. The waters of Toluca Lake spilled in threatening to drown us. To make matters worse, we were now drifting aimlessly out into the lake. Correcting himself, Pete muttered every curse word know to man.

"You okay?" I said, doing my best to stifle a laugh

"Peachy" He grumbled, adjusting the bandana on his left arm

I enjoy reading the works of H.P. Lovecraft especially the Call of Cthulhu. Right now, drifting into the fog, I felt like one of the sailors as they approached the city of Ryleh. On land, I created monster dogs from my mind by some means I still didn't understand. As I stared into the fog, I hoped I wouldn't create a facsimile of the great god Cthulhu.

"Which way captain?" Pete asked as he started rowing with his shotgun. Though he masked it, I could see that he was in a world of pain.

"The fuck if I know" I remarked turning around until I felt dizzy. "There are no landmarks anywhere. Hate to say it but we are lost Pete"

Pete rowed a bit more then realized the futility of his actions. Withdrawing his shotgun, he slumped against the boat, stroking his beard.

After doing a 180 and still not finding anything, I slumped also against the boat. The desire to give up arose again though Pete would talk me out of it. Or would he join me in waddling in the pit of despair? What I really wanted to know is who or what was keeping us from Jo and why?

As I closed my eyes, the boat shifted as if it caught a wave. That couldn't be possible since the lake was smooth as glass. When I stood up, the boat shifted more violently sending me sprawling into Pete's lap. It tipped sideways, the water of Toluca Lake trying to capsize us again

In a brilliant flash, the nurse materialized in the front of the boat. As she sat down, the boat began to cruise forward. Across the water, the boat glided under this mysterious power. In front, the nurse stared straight ahead, hands clenched in her lap. Several times I asked her questions only she had turned a deaf ear to me. After sailing for an eternity, the nurse turned towards me pointing dead ahead. Straining my eyes, I barely made out a shore line in this damn fog. Pointing it out to Pete, I stood up preparing to disembark.

As soon as the boat ran aground, the nurse vanished again. Climbing out, I held the boat steady allowing Pete to lumber out. Together we hauled the boat ashore hoping no supernatural force would mess with it

Stretching my stiff joints, I caught a vague glimpse of the nurse in the distance. After a short walk uphill, we crossed onto a two lane blacktop road. Like characters from an Arthur Conan Doyle story, we were lost in a strange land full of strange creatures. The question was what part of Silent Hill had we landed? From the road, we obviously hadn't sailed in a circle. Drawing the attention of the nurse, I pointed to the road as I gave her a where are we look. In turn, she mouthed the word map as she nervously looked around. Opening it, she studied the map pointing to a Craig Street in the resort area of Silent Hill. If we followed this street it would lead to Acadia Road and eventually Cedar Grove

"Okay we are getting close but do we know where Jo is in this place? We can't check everywhere Seth" Pete asked me as we started down the road.

In the rear, the nurse followed shrouded in trepidation causing her to vanish occasionally. I realized when we arrived at Cedar Grove she would disappear for good leaving us in the lurch. When we found Jo, I hoped we would find answers to why this ghost dreaded the sanitarium so much

"Hopefully we will find a clue Pete" I responded trying to bolster my waning hope

"Another question Seth is how we explain this whole situation to your parents"

"We will figure something out Pete"

Before we knew it, we left Craig Street and turned north onto Acadia Road. Both of us traveled wrapped up in our own thoughts. Halfway up the street, my thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps that sounded like a giant wearing stone shoes. A scraping sound followed by a guttural chugging noise which sounded too close for comfort

"Damn it Pete, if you're trying to scare me knock it off or you will be sorry" I said yet when I turned around I found myself alone on the streets of Silent Hill

Panicking, I retraced my steps calling out Pete's name. Like a dog chasing his tail, I spun around desperately searching for my friend. No longer did I care about the strange noises or what hellish creature made them. Tripping, I collapsed on my knees, my stomach clenching

"Come-on Pete this not fucking funny" I shouted out into the fog but received no answer

"Who is doing this? Why are you fucking with us? What did we do to you?" I broke into hysterically laughter, pounding my bat on the pavement until it broke. Throwing the pieces away, I collapsed on my butt wanting to cry but that wouldn't solve this dilemma

"Go to Cedar Grove, find Jo and leave Silent Hill" I said using my right hand as a mouth

"You don't know where she is in Cedar Grove. You will never find her and who says she's alive. She may have been alive in the tower but what about now? And Pete may be dead too" my left hand responded back

"Shut up both of you" I commanded tucking my hands into my armpits

Like a holy man, I repeated they're alive repeatedly as I fought to regain my sanity. Once I calmed myself down, I slapped myself reminding myself that a crazy person couldn't do anything. Climbing to my feet, I found the nurse waiting for me further down the road

"What happened to Pete?" I asked her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she shook her head she didn't know. Blowing a raspberry, I continued on ignoring her as she followed me. As I walked, I talked to myself in an effort not to go complete bat shit and run off screaming like a lunatic through the streets of Silent Hill. A few blocks before Cielo Avenue, a concrete drive tapered off to my right. Checking the map, this drive led up to the sanitarium

Weaponless, a mind on the fritz, and a stomach full of butterflies, I proceeded up the driveway.

Several times, I whirled around, fearing a presence creeping up on me. With fists raised, only the fog greeted me as I laughed nervously

"What the fuck am I going to do if a 50ft spider approaches? Use harsh language?" I said to the emptiness as I looked at my puny fists

Turning around, I heard the thudding footsteps and guttural grunts that caused Pete to disappear. Though my feet wanted to remain frozen, I forced them into a herky jerky trot. Cold sweat slid down my neck as I focused my eyes dead ahead. If something demonic did sneak up on me, I rather die face down than stare into a horrific visage. I turned my trot into a frenzied jog as shapes appeared in front of me

With a stitch in my side, I approached a twenty foot high brick wall. Two wrought iron gates stood ajar with Cedar Grove Sanitarium in an arch above. As I inspected the gates, the nurse manifested next to me scaring the day lights out of me. Reaching out, she touched the gate then withdrew her hand as if she had been shocked. Backing away, she cupped her hands to her mouth shaking her head. Her ghost eyes had become infected with a fear similar to the fear that ran through my veins

"Where's Jo?" I asked, pointing to the gates "I need a clue"

As if I didn't exist, the nurse turned, disappearing into the fog. I wondered if I would ever see her again. There were so many unanswered questions including how she knew Jo and her mortal fear of Cedar Grove. I hoped to find the answers along with Jo in the sanitarium.

The tower had been the gates of Hell with the demonic spiders guarding it. Cedar Grove loomed like Satan's palace as I squeezed through the gates. Two stories tall, the building seemed to stretch the length of a football field or longer due to the fog. Being so enormous, there would be a lot of rooms to search with a lot of cubby holes in each. The worse part would be all the dark corners offering a perfect place to hide in preparation for an ambush. What kind of creatures made Cedar Grove their home? Something that made the spiders look like cute little puppies?

"You're not going to find out standing out here with your hands in your pockets" I told myself, desperately searching for courage in a well that was almost dry

With a hesitant hand, I pushed open the door into the unknown

Back at the tower, under mysterious conditions, the lights had been left on. As soon as the door closed, the darkness smothered me with its massive paw. This darkness felt different as if it lived consuming all light into a bottomless void. I may not be achluophobic yet the urge to turn and flee lingered strongly in my mind

Flicking on my light, the beam barely penetrated the oily blackness. Playing it around, it highlighted a fire axe pinning a map to the wall. Touching the handle, the axe bounced off a chair, clattering to the floor where it echoed like a bomb through the sanitarium catacombs. Cringing, I waited for something to hear the sound and come to investigate. When nothing appeared, I retrieved the weapon its weight and edge installing a sense of superiority

Going to the map, I studied it carefully yet found no clue to Jo's whereabouts. Removing it, I tucked it into my jacket then proceeded deeper into Cedar Grove

Like a firefly lost in the night sky, I walked into a hexagonal shaped atrium. Ahead, a hallway led to a trio of rooms where I started first only to find them locked. Turning right, the west solarium as well as the day remained inaccessible. Due to the absolute darkness, it distorted the shape of the atrium making me feel like I was walking across an aircraft carrier. Like the previous rooms, the east solarium and dining hall remained locked tight.

Tapping my axe on the floor, I wondered where to search next. By my best guess, there had to be at least fifty rooms still to be searched. It could take hours even days to search each one properly. And there would be a basement to search though I hoped I wouldn't need to. Ever since childhood, I had a fear of basements due to being in one when the power went out.

As I started back out into the atrium, I picked up the sight of a blood smear. Running a finger through it, my fingers came away sticky which meant this blood wasn't old. Following it, it led to a door between the east solarium and dining hall. Quickly checking the map told me it lead to the female side of the facility.

"Please be safe Tinkerbell" I whispered, hefting my axe as I walked with light footsteps towards the door.

Licking my lips, I stepped through the door way. Hugging the wall, I peeked around the corner. Starting down the hallway, prickles of uneasiness raised the hair on my neck when I passed several gurneys. Though nothing could be living under the sheets, I didn't dare test my luck. Proceeding on, I walked until the hallway bent to the right. According to my map, the female ward lay on my left while the female sick ward lay on my right. Each door remained shuttered tight when I tried opening them.

Continuing on, another door bulged inwards in front of me as if a car smashed into it. When I approached, the doors creaked open as if they had been waiting for me. Once I turned to the left, the blood trail petered out into a series of irregular splotches. On my right, two female dorms shared the same traits as the other doors in this fucked up place. On my left, almost at the end, a stairway had been boarded up haphazardly. Someone had crookedly nailed up various lengths of boards as if to keep something out. Shining my light through a gap, an assortment of objects chocked the stairwell. Coming closer, I detected movement further on down. Gasping, I stumbled back, tripped, landing sharply on my tailbone

"Probably was just a rat" I scolded myself then said in a imitation of Pete's voice "Yeah rat with probably six heads"

After I rested for another minute, I climbed to my feet and with a quick look back came to the end of the hallway. On the map, the door in front of me led to the female seclusion wards. When I shone the light on the door, a strange sight caused me to do a double take. Starry night, the painting by Van Gogh and one of Jo's favorite, decorated the battered door. Further examining revealed the moon, the castle and the village to be missing. Dismissing it, I turned the knob only to find it locked. Could filling in this puzzle be the key to opening the door? But where the hell would I find the pieces? Panning my light around the door, I located a key taped to the doorframe. Removing it, a tag attached to it read TB. It took me a second then I finally realized the answer. Checking the map, I found a tuberculosis ward on the second floor.

An inhuman blood curdling shriek interrupted my thoughts. Like a wave, it barreled down the hall crashing headlong into me. Gritting my teeth, I whirled around as the shriek rose in pitch. At the end of the hall, a figure stumbled into view. Balanced shakily on what appeared to be high heels, the creature used the wall to correct its stance. Dressed in a revealing tattered red dress, bruises tattooed its jaundice yellow skin. Grimy matted blond hair obscured most of the creature's facial features. As it drew closer, the creature uttered another banshee shriek. Thick smoke billowed from its mouth which smelt vaguely like old cheap tobacco.

Only a few feet separated us when the creature sprinted with frightening speed. Instead of fingers, sickle shaped claws adorned its hands. Though its movements were jerky like a badly controlled puppet, it aimed those claws at my face. I barely ducked as it slashed once then twice at me.

Stumbling away, I swung the axe at the creature's side. The blade bit deep into flesh as tar black blood splattered to the floor. Shrieking the creature, swung back handed at me, the claws whistling through the air. Twisting I avoided the blow answering with a blow to the middle of its back. Stumbling, the creature feel to its knees, smoke pouring from its mouth. Holding my breath, I brought the axe down on its neck. The head rolled across the floor like a morbid soccer ball

Spitting on the corpse, I preceded back down the hall my ears wary for any noise. After leaving the female wards behind, I turned into the main hallway when I heard footsteps. Instead of investigating, I hugged the wall with my axe raised above my head. Any creature approaching would receive a splitting headache.

"Come on fuck face" I thought adjusting my grip in my sweaty hands

Right around the corner, the footsteps halted allowing me to pounce. Crouching, I intended to come in low, preparing for an upward swing. As I dashed around the corner, I caught movement above me. Falling back, I lost the grip on my axe. Fearing the worst, I started for my weapon when a familiar face appeared in my light

"Pete?" I asked

"No, it's Mr. Fucking Rodgers" He responded lowering his gun

"Christ, I thought you were one of those creatures. Sorry"

"Yeah well feeling is mutual. You shouldn't be swinging an axe in a dark hallway you psycho"

Helping me to my feet, he hugged me though I felt my spine cracking. Amazingly, he appeared no worse for wear except he favored his injured leg more

"What happened to you?" I asked in a hushed voice. If anything lurked about, I wanted to keep a low profile

"I thought I felt something behind me. I turned but nothing was there and when I turned around, I was alone" He responded

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Nope, so I figured I head here"

"And how did you find me here?" I wondered

"Heard the shrieks"

"Yeah something weird attacked me Pete"

"Same here. Weird thing though is it looks familiar. Come on I'll show you"

We made our way out of the hall and back into the atrium. On the floor, another creature lay sprawled in a heap. Pete had bashed in its skull yet its features remained clear. Stooping down, I inspected it closer despite the smell of putrid meat

Pulling back the mangy hair slowly, I gasped sharply when I recognized the face. The mouth stretched from ear to ear in a gruesome Joker like permanent smile. Red lipstick had been smeared thickly across waxy lips. Milky blue eyes were sunk in the skull rimmed by bluish green eye shadow. The creature possessed no nose just a hollow void

"Same dress. Same hair. Same revealing dress. "I said looking up at Pete. "This creature almost looks like Tina"

"Thought so but I couldn't be sure" Pete answered "But why does it puke smoke?"

"My guess? Tina's a chain smoker Pete and Jo can't stand when she fills the apartment with smoke. So maybe that is what it represents since it smells like cigarettes." I said then I grabbed a limp hand, inspecting the sickle like claws. They looked like fingers stripped of flesh then sharpened crudely. "I think these might represent how Tina is always scratching Jo with her nails"

"So you think this is how Jo sees her step mom?" Pete answered staring wide eyed at me

"I'm presuming so and this town created it like the dogs, the spiders and everything else. But how I don't have a clue"

"By the way where is Jo?" Pete asked looking around

"Back there" I said nodding toward the hallway we came from as I stood up

"Go get her now" Pete yelled, his booming voice filling the room

"There's a puzzle keeping the door locked" I said, using my hands to tell him to be quiet

"Sorry Seth" Pete whispered "SO how do we solve it?"

"We go to the second floor and find the TB ward"

"Okay Dokey lead the way Paul Bunyan"

Retracing our steps, we located a staircase to the second floor. We walked up the steps like ninjas stopping to make sure we were alone. At the top, Pete peeked his head out motioning an all clear. A short walk brought us to a door that would lead us to a similar atrium as the first floor. Stepping through, I tried a door on my right only to find it locked

A few steps into the atrium, a familiar shriek arose. Panning our lights up, two Tina monsters hung from the ceiling. Releasing their grip, they dropped into our midst. Pete reacted like lightning, blasting on in the face. Gore erupted like a geyser as the body flopped to the ground

Its partner swiped at me, nearly severing my head. Not thinking clearly, I head butted the creature, seeing stars in my eyes. It did the trick as the creature stumbled back allowing me to swing the axe overhead, cleaving the skull in two

"Shit on toast" I muttered rubbing my forehead "Bitch has a harder head than you Pete"

Locating the TB ward, I used the key to gain access to the room. Inside the room consisted of only a few rickety chairs, cottony cow webs which made me uneasy and a painting on the far wall. Going to it, I found it to be Dali's melting clock painting another of Jo's favorite. Looking it over, I found it to be a sliding puzzle with one piece missing

"Damn we can't catch a break" I said, knocking on the wall

"Don't look at me, you're the Einstein" Pete responded

Searching the room, I located the missing puzzle piece intertwined in a cow web. Using my axe, I managed to free it then sprinted away fearing another mutant spider attack.

Putting my mind to the test, I started playing around with the puzzle. Several attempts later, my frustration nearly boiled over when the solution happened. Sliding two more pieces allowed me to insert the missing piece into the wall. With a click, a key and a section of puzzle fell from one of the clocks bringing the smell of mold and camphor

Flipping the piece over, the words OR 2 were scrawled on the back in ink. Attached to it, a diagram of a chess board which showed a detailed set pattern. Remembering back, I used to lose to Jo all the time whenever we played chess

"Least we don't have to go far Pete" I said pocketing the key and puzzle piece

From the TB ward, we turned right entering the male half of the second floor. The map showed our destination to be at the very end. Stealthily, we walked down the hall alert for anything deadly. When we passed another sealed up staircase, we heard familiar sounds but not the shrieking. Rather we heard the heavy footsteps and low chugging noises we heard outside. With a constant echo, pinpointing the location proved impossible.

Like hunted animals, we proceeded through a door after turning left. On one side lay the male nurse rooms while the other side held the male acute wards. As I prepared to open the door leading to the OR rooms, something burst through the door. Collapsing to the floor, I caught sight of coarse brown fur as I brought my hands up. Pete yelled as the creature focused its attack on him. Using my axe, I rose to my feet though I felt lightheaded. Locating Pete, he wrestled with the monster as it pinned him down. Swinging, I embedded my axe into its massive back. Howling the creature flailed knocking me off balance. Climbing off Pete, it clambered like a pissed off gorilla towards me. Standing erect, the creature had to tower seven feet at least. Suddenly, my ears went deaf as Pete blasted the creature in the back. Toppling, the creature struggled until Pete brained it

"Seth you okay?" Pete asked as he nudged the creature

"Peachy" I replied

"What the hell is this thing?" Pete wanted to know

A mangy coat of coarse brown fur covered a densely muscular frame. The creature's hands were enormous, twice even three times bigger than a human's hands. Knobs of bone covered each knuckle resulting in a formable deadly weapon. It possessed a short snout similar to a wild boar with tusks jutting from its upper and lower lips along with razor sharp canines. Fleshy lids covered eyes set in the middle of its head, which resemble an ape, with red feline pupils. Long pointy quills sprouted down the middle of its back ending a stout curly tail. A strong brute odor wafted from its body as we stood over it.

"Well Sherlock, I see your wheels turning" Pete said

"Hmm, There's a monster that mimics Tina" I responded biting my lip "SO what if this creature is supposed to mimic Chris? Jo always called him a sadistic heartless beast. The hands could represent the way Chris always hits Jo. Hell I don't know maybe it's completely different"

"I agree with your idea. This place made up dogs you feared as a kid, then those spiders and now monsters who look like Jo's step parents."

"Well we can't debate it all day. Jo's waiting for us" I said retrieving my axe

Both of us made it to the OR prep room unscathed. Inside a chess board rested on a marble pedestal with a gurney strewn with various chess pieces. On the far wall, two doors hid unknown surprises but we wanted the door on the right, OR 2. Stepping forward, I inspected the board while Pete inspected the doors which were missing their handles. Checking the puzzle piece, I started fitting the pieces onto the board. In my haste, I accidently misplaced a piece which unlocked the door to OR 1.

"Wait Pete" I shouted however Pete acted before I could stop him

Opening the door to OR 1, three of the ape creatures barreled forth with fangs bared. Pete slammed the door bracing it against the onslaught on the other side as the creatures pounded relentlessly trying to escape

Removing the wrong piece, the door apparently locked as Pete stepped away. Though locked tight, the creatures continued to pound away. Their primal howls filled the room as we watched the door shudder. Finally, the pounding stopped with the howling turning into disgusted grunts. Once everything quieted down, I placed the piece into the correct spot

"Better be right this time" Pete muttered as the OR 2 door swung open

No ape creatures barreled out of the darkness as Pete stepped inside. Following him, we found another puzzle piece on top of a shrouded figure on a bloodstained gurney. Reaching out, I quickly snatched the piece as I believed the figure moved a little. Leaving the room, I removed the piece from the board locking the room. The last thing we needed to face was a horde of zombies

"Two pieces down Seth s what's the next clue?" Pete asked me

"You shall never reach your goal. The last piece is lost nowhere to be found. Yet you shall find your death within these walls." I replied, every word leapt threatening at me sinking needles of malice into my brain. Dread, heavy as lead, dropped into my stomach. Wiping my mouth, I looked at Pete with a concerned look.

Motioning to Pete, we left the room and started down the hall. Passing a staircase, a powerful grip clamped down on my ankle. Crying out, I went flat on my back biting my tongue almost in two. Raising my head, an ape creature attempted to drag me straight to Hell. Kicking furiously proved fruitless as the grip tightened further. Calling out to Pete, I noticed two more ape creatures barreling down the hall.

Turning back to my attacker, I kicked again only to have the creature bite me. Screaming, I managed to pull my foot free before I lost it. Gripping my axe, I swung being careful of my foot. The blade sunk into the left eye the ape bellowing in pain but still managed to drag me further down. Again and again, I chopped at his furry skull until he finally let go. Scrambling to my feet, I watched as Pete dispatched the other two.

Sore foot and all, we ran down the hall as more apes clambered up the stairs. Rounding the corner, Pete shoved a gurney down the hall as an obstacle.

Reaching the end, we turned right when two more apes burst from a room in front of us. Dodging, we increased our speed, Pete chugging like a train, until we arrived at the atrium. Being in the open we figured we could lose them but we were wrong. From the ceilings, four Tina monsters leapt at us shrieking at us and preventing our escape

Behind us the apes drew closer, their primal growls mixing in with the shrieks to produce a sound straight out of Dante's Inferno. I face the Tina monsters swiping my axe wildly to prevent them from coming closer. Meanwhile, Pete faced the apes muttering that he only had two shells left.

"Last stand" I said to Pete

"I'll take care of this Seth. Run when I say so" Pete instructed me

"Fuck you, you barely survived last time dumbass"

"What about Jo?"

"They won't let me get close I'm afraid" The truth bringing tears to my eyes as I prepared to die

"You were a great friend Seth"

"Ditto Pete"

As the creatures stalked closer, I noticed the walls shimmering like a road on a hot day. It rose in intensity, an all encompassing bright light spilling out from every nook and cranny. Like a wave, it flowed over everything in a blinding glare. Squinting, I watched as the creatures halted in front of me acting confused as if something remotely controlled them

"What's going on? All these monkeys have stopped" Pete called out to me

"Don't know" Came my response

Without provocation, the Tina creatures started attacking each other in a frenzy. Claws sliced through jaundiced flesh as black blood splattered on the floor. One creature decapitated another while it was being disemboweled.

Turning around, the ape creatures started mauling each other as well. Tusks glinted in the light as they sought out flesh and blood.

"How's this happening?" Pete asked me utterly dumbfounded

"I've been trying to figure that out all day so stop asking me okay" I replied as my eyes caught a figure in the light

My first impression told me it to be the nurse but being afraid of this place ruled out that possibility. Staring into the light, I made out flowing red hair that ended at her waist, a petite figure and a long billowy summer dress

"Jo?" I asked, hesitatingly stepping closer

With no reply, the figure turned away motioning us on. Not afraid, I followed with Pete hurrying to catch up. Swaddled in this rich light, the figure led us across the atrium. Being in the light, I felt safe and secure like a child in a mother's arms. It brought back fond memories of my own mother who I dearly missed.

Down the steps, we walked seemingly in a dream. Before we knew it, we arrived back at the puzzle door. With a final burst of light, the figure disappeared leaving an object on the floor. Retrieving it, my heart skipped a beat when I found the last puzzle piece. Not waiting around, I slipped in the three puzzle pieces hearing an audible click.

Cautiously, I opened the door yet found the room empty. Stepping in, I called Jo's name until I received a meek reply. Following the cry, I turned the handle allowing the door to creak open

Jo shot out of the room like a bullet, knocking me over. Clutching her, I smothered her face with kisses despite an inch thick layer of grime. It caked her hair as well turning it a rich chocolate brown. Dark circles rimmed her swollen eyes like bruises. Her clothes lay in rags, her snow white skin tattooed with cuts, bruises and welts. Despite all this and a pungent body odor, I held Jo close

"I was so worried about you Tinkerbell" I sniffled

"Seth, I'm such a fool for what I've done. I'm so sorry for running away without telling you" She replied, sheepishly averting her eyes

"Yes you are Jo" I replied loosening my hug "You should have said something but no you run away" My voice now brimming with a simmering anger

"Everybody was worried sick about you" I narrowed my eyes as I gripped her shoulders "You said you would be coming back but how could I hold you to that? I couldn't get the thought of you lost, kidnapped or dead out of my head. What made you do such an irresponsible thing?"

"Seth, you're hurting me" She whined, scrunching up her face

"Jo, I'm sorry" I replied, kissing her on the lips "Sorry I didn't mean to"

"It's okay Seth; you have every right to be angry at me"

"Let's go home Jo. You can explain everything later"

"Wait, I need your help" Jo said, taking my hand

Leading me to her prison room, she retrieved a scuffed up book bag. Pointing to the corner, Jo asked if I could help her carry those. When I shone my light on them, I discovered a pile of musty old bones. Inspecting closer, I discovered a familiar ratty red sweater intertwined in them

"Who is this Jo?" I asked, picking up the skull. I had a sinking suspicion whose skull this belonged to.

"I'll explain everything later Seth" She replied

I hollered to Pete who retrieved an old bed sheet for me. Bundling up the bones, I slung them over my back looking like a demonic Santa. With Jo riding on Pete's back, we left Cedar Grove Sanitarium.

"So Jo, you've got some explaining to do" I said as we walked down the driveway

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked me

"For beginners how you got here and wound up prisoner" I said

"Remember I said how I couldn't remember the first five years of my life?" She asked me in which I nodded yes "One day I dropped my box and the bottom fell out. When I picked it up, papers and photos spilt out" Jo began

"When I studied them, I couldn't believe what I read. Could this child in this photo actually be me?" She handed over a photo from her jeans. Dressed in a plain red dress, the girl smiled a toothy grin at the camera. I estimated her to be three maybe four at the time. The resemblance to Jo was uncanny as I studied the picture

"I wanted to believe I found the answers I wanted so bad. Instead, I made up my mind to go to Silent Hill where this was born and get conformation"

"And how did you get here?" I asked

"I didn't want to bother anybody so that's why I ran away" Jo replied intentionally avoiding my question

"How Jo?" I asked emphatically

"I took a bus to Brahams then I walked" The last words muffled as she smothered her face in Pete's hair

"You walked! Where you out of your fucking mind?" I snapped seeing red when I looked at her

"Seth, there's no call for yelling at her" Pete interjected "She's been through enough"

Pete's words of reason caused my anger to fizzle away. Feeling like a bully, I took Jo's hand apologizing to her. It took several attempts before she looked at me. Kissing her hand, I apologized again with Jo forgiving me. With the air clear, Jo began her story again.

"you ever have a bad dream that you've forgotten?"

"Yes" I replied

"Then something later makes you remember it?" In which I said yes again

"Well my past was the nightmare and Silent Hill made me remember" JO said "When I got her, I found everyone gone and the whole town shrouded in mist"

"Just like when we got here" Pete chimed in

"the more I walked, the more my mind cleared Seth. By the time I made my way to the other side of the town, I knew I was the girl in the photo and where Wish House resided. The rest of my past came in bits and pieces. As I drew closer to Wish House, I began to realize I had made a terrible mistake"

Jo began to weep, tears cutting through the coat of grime on her face. Reaching in my pocket, I handed over a very dirty Sad Bear. Crushing him, Jo managed to bolster enough courage to continue on.

"As I searched around Wish House, I was knocked out somehow. When I awoke, I found myself being dragged to this huge cylinder like the one in my dreams then I blacked out again. I awoke in a room with a familiar face staring at me"

"Who was it Jo?" I asked her

"My biological father" Jo answered her voice dropping to a harsh whisper

"So how did you wind up in Cedar Grove?"

"I thought I was going to die in that tower room when she came" Jo said, her voice rising a degree yet still hushed. "It took me a second to recognize her and I managed to keep sane thanks to her help. I told her you two would probably be coming and I showed her a picture of you guys. My father found out and removed me from the tower. He took me to Cedar Grove and told me I'll be back when I deal with your friends. He said she can keep you company" Jo pointed to the bag of bones I carried

"Jo who was she?" I asked

"Seth shut the hell up and let her talk" Pete snapped at me

From the driveway, we turned left on Acadia Road with no strange noises emitting from the fog. Still I kept a death grip on my axe as I hefted the load of bones. In no time we turned right on Craig Street with our destination in sight. With all the weird phenomena today, I held little hope the boat would still be there. Even so, how would we navigate the lake without the nurse's assistance? To my astonishment, the boat remained moored where we had left it.

"If you let me, I like to finish before we leave" Jo implied

"Sure that's fine by me" I answered back

Climbing into the boat, Jo started removing documents from her book bag.

"My real name is Amelia Milles" Jo began, passing around a yellowed dog eared birth certificate "My mother Rose loved me more than life itself. She loved showing me off and beamed with motherly pride." She handed me a creased photo of a woman in a polka dot midnight blue dress. Waist length fiery red hair flowed over her creamy skin as she flashed her reptilian green eyes at the camera. Looking between the photo and Jo, I gasped at the uncanny resemblance.

"Hey know what. I think this is who saved our butts back at Cedar Grove Pete" I said as I handed him the picture

"It sure does Seth." Pete replied

"My father made Chris look like a Catholic priest. My mother never knew he was a member of the Order, the cult of the town." When Jo handed over another picture, I screamed holy shit at the top of my lungs.

"This looks like the super spider from the towre" I exclaimed waving the photo around

"So super spider was her dad. Holy creepy shit Batman" Pete responded rubbing his face

"What the hell are you two ranting about?" Jo asked

"When we explored the tower, we ran into these spider head monsters including a huge ass on"" Pete answered spreading his arms

"Wait a second" I said, fishing around for the pictures I removed from the tower "Here look at these Jo"

"What? Where did you find these Seth?" She asked me

"At the tower"

"I did these when I was little. My dad tormented me with spiders even put them in my bed"

"The bedroom, the kitchen, even the house was all from Jo's past I believe Pete"

"Weird beyond weird beyond weird" Came his response

"Agreed" I said "Ok Jo you can continue"

"Ok let's see" She drew quiet as she pondered where to start " Oh ya, my father wanted to put me in Wish House. The Order used it to force their teachings upon the children of the town. If they didn't learn, they used the tower as a prison and torture chamber"

"My mom worked at Alchemilla Hospital as a nurse. She made friends with her" Again she passed around another picture of a person I recognized immediately

"She's the nurse who helped us Jo" I said

"And the one who visited me" Came her response

"Her name was Josephine Maria" Jo held up a hand to stop any questions

"My mom found out my father's plans but didn't know if she could save me for she was three months pregnant. So she wrote a letter to Josephine to save me if my mom failed which she did. My father murdered her and her baby and forced me into Wish House. It took several months before Josephine could sneak in and steal me away to the Brahams Orphanage. She gave me her name to protect me, the box with all these papers and photos and Sad Bear. She told me to forget Silent Hill and the horrors of my father which I did" Jo finished with tears streaking down her cheeks

"There was another reason Josephine saved me" Jo said, wiping her eyes. Handing over another photo, Josephine held a young girl holding a bunch of balloons

"Holy shit Jo; this girl could be your twin"

"She could be, you're right Seth" Jo said "Josephine had a child who died of tuberculosis when she was three. I reminded her of her daughter"

"What happened to her?" Pete asked

"My father found her unfortunately, cut out her tongue and locked her away in Cedar Grove until she died" Jo replied pointing to the bag of bones

"That explains why she was afraid of Cedar Grove" I responded

From the fog, the smell of lavender and peaches wafted over us. Approaching in front of me, Josephine embraced Jo in a ghostly hug as a smile crossed her face. Turning to me, the nurse mouthed thank you Seth

"Lets go home" I said "Push us off will you Pete?"

Across the lake, we sailed under the ghostly power of the nurse who sat next to Jo with one arm around her. Docking on the opposite shore, I carried Jo while Pete carried the bundle of bones. Between us, the nurse kept us company, the smile never leaving her face

Passing the tower, we approached the woods with caution fearful of another dog attack. Either good luck or something else kept the hounds of hell at bay

"What will we do with the bones?" Jo asked me as me navigated the path "We can't take them home"

"I know just the place Jo" I replied

Through the tunnel then down the road we walked until we reached Vachss Road. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the cemetery at the edge of the lake. Scouting the graveyard, we found a suitable spot as Pete managed to find a shovel near a shed. It didn't take long for me to excavate a grave in the soft soil. Lowering the bones in, the nurse knelt at the grave silently weeping. Once covered, the nurse's figure started to blur with her face becoming hard to see. With a final smile and wave, she disappeared like a puff of smoke in front of us

"She's finally at peace" I said hugging Jo

Walking away from the grave, a strong wind stirred through the trees. Leaves formed into a colorful tornado as the wind swept around us. From the vortex, another figure emerged stepping toward us

"Mama?" Jo asked, reaching out with her hand

Unlike Josephine, Rose appeared more solid, her features more defined. Flowing like water, her red hair outlined a face of soft lines. Her emerald green eyes focused on Jo as a smile crossed her pouty lips. Around five four, she wore the same polka dot midnight blue dress from the photo.

Backing off, I allowed Jo to run up to her mother

"Mama" Jo cried flinging her arms around Rose. Unlike Josephine, Jo didn't pass through her mother

"Amelia" Rose replied in a honey sweet voice. Kissing her of the forehead, Rose ran a hand down her daughter's face

"You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you"

"Don't leave me again Mama" Jo begged

"My child, I have and always will be with you" Rose replied touching Jo's heart "Whenever you feel scared, sad or lonely, I and Josephine will be there for you" With a final tender kiss, the wind picked up again. Disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves, Rose waved goodbye to Jo

"Mama" Jo bawled as I knelt beside her

"Jo" I said "Look Rose left you something"

Holding out her hand, I dropped a silver heart pendant on a thin chain onto her palm. Opening it, Jo saw a picture of her as a baby and Rose. With my help, I slipped the pendant around her neck. Helping her up, she hugged me thanking me for all I've done

Climbing on my back, we along with a still sniffling Pete started out of the graveyard.

When we arrived at Pete's van, Jo had fallen dead asleep

"Pete, help me with her" I said turning around so we could put Jo in the passenger seat

With her secured, I climbed into the back as Pete started the van

"How do we explain all this weird shit?" Pete asked me pulling out of the parking lot. Around us, the fog mysteriously receded bringing about rays of sunshine

"We will let Jo do that" I said stretching my achy joints

"Don't forget you owe me" Pete said

I didn't hear him for I had fallen asleep leaning against Jo's seat. In my dream, I and Jo walked along the shores of Toluca Lake with Josephine and Rose on each side of us.


End file.
